Edformers: The Return of Casimus Prime
Edformers: The Return of Casimus Prime is the 2nd Edformers fanfiction written by Casimus Prime. The series revolves around Edd somehow rebuilding Casimus Prime into someone much more powerful than his original self. Plot The episode begins with a zoom in on the plague 7 months after Prime's death. Kevin has rescanned his bike form for a chopper. Kevin has also become an Auto-Ed. ThunderNazz has joined too, under the command of Hot Eddymus. Edd Alert realizes no one misses or even remembers Casimus Prime. Edd goes home and looks on at Casimus' dead body. School didn't end for 2 weeks so he had until the last day to revive him. He worked harder and harder as nights went by. Finally he was ready. Edd plugs in a Power Key and like Megatron did, Star Casimus is born. Edd Alert proclaims Prime's return but Hot Eddymus thinks he's just trying to be a hero. Until...he hears a truck roaring it's way down the road. It transforms. It's Prime! Before the celebrations can start, 3 protoforms land and find forms. Casimus has his team follow him to the Junkyard. Jonnyjack and Kevinscream tag along. A beer bottle rolls out and changes into Destructicon Bender, and a truck drives out as Qunetta Gulitar. Finally a alien tank shovels it's way out and becomes Deathatron. A mail van spilts up revealing to be Jimmyways and Sarahnator, and a UPS van becomes FedUPS. The war begins. Just when things, couldn't get any worse, they do. Look who's back? It's Kankerstator! She starts sucking up the road and kills FedUPS and buh bye Rolfout (who still believes in destruction). Casimus realizes he has a 3rd mode. He changes into a base, and the Auto-Eds take control. Gulitar also can rotate his back truck pieces to be a flying truck. He snatches Casimus and they kill off-screen. Jonnyjack and Plankor combine into SuPlankion. Eddy calls out Operation: Combination and form Edasor. SuPlankion goes for Kankerstator, and Edasor goes for Deathatron. Jizz and Sarahnator combine in van mode to run over the giant fat lady. They knock her down and go to the aid of Prime. But wait, where's Jonny and Kevin? Casimus and Gulitar chewing at each other. Casimus knocks off some shoulder armor, while Gulitar breaks Casimus' mouthplate in one punch. All the characters combine as a spirit into Casimus' left fist. He hits Gulitar and he is down for the count. The series ends with Linkin Park's "What I've Done" while the Auto-Eds drive on home. New Auto-Eds Casimus Prime/Star Casimus: Casimus reborn form. Turns from truck to base to robot. Jimmy/Jimmyways: combiner. Forms front half of a mail truck. Sarah/Sarahnator: combiner. Forms back half of mail truck. Plank/Plankor: Minicon. Changes from Plank to a robot. Jonny and Plank/SuPlankion: Jonnyjack and Plankor's combined form. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Eddy's Brother/Edasor: The Eds combined form. New Destructicons Deathatron: Leader. Turns into alien tank. Gulitar: Voyager. Mixture of G1 Prime and Megatron in vehicle mode. FedUPS: Double Agent. Changes from FedEx van, Auto-Ed Payload, UPS Van, Destructicon FedUPS. Alpha and Beta: Twins. Turns into two jets. Faction/Name Changes Ed: IronEd to JetEd. Rescanned form Edd: Eddfire to Edd Alert. Rescanned form. Kevin: Destructicon to Auto-Ed. Rescanned form Nazz: Destructicon to AutoEd. Sarah: Destructicon to AutoEd. Rescanned form to combine with Jimmy. Jimmy: Destructicon to AutoEd. Rescanned form to comine with Sarah. Quotes *'Edd Alert': Auto-Eds, I bring holy news. Our leader Prime has returned! *'Hot Eddymus': How dare you say that! Our leader must rest in peace knowing his followers will not make jokes in his name. *'Star Casimus': Then you should take him serious. *'Kevinscream': Who was that? Show yourself Destructicon. *'Star Casimus': Over here. Star Casimus, TRANSFORM! *'ThunderNazz': Can it be? *'JetEd': Star Casimus! *'Edd Alert': You've returned! (big bang) *'Hot Eddymus': Destructicons. We have to hold the celebration until after we take care of them. *'Star Casimus': Right! Eddy 1, JetEd, Edd Alert you're with me! ThunderNazz, Kevinscream, go with Eddymus! Johnnyjack, Sarahnator, Jizz, see if you can create a diversion. Auto-Eds, roll out! Trivia *Star Casimus is a parody of the Transformers Battlestars charatcer, Star Convoy. *Hot Eddymus carries Ultra Magnus' hammer. Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction